This invention relates to ice skates, and more particularly to an ice skate assembly. The invention is directed to an improved runner holder and replaceable ice skate runner and tightening mechanism therefore.
It is well known to form ice skate assemblies with a provision for the replacement of the runner, also known as the runner.
Commonly, such assemblies comprise a runner holder commonly moulded from a thermoplastic material, having a groove there along within which the runner is received. In accordance with one proposal, the runner is locked to the runner holder by two or more threaded fastener means that pass transversely through the runner and runner holder at longitudinally spaced apart intervals. This arrangement is advantageous in that it permits the rapid replacement of the runner by the use of two very simple tools.
In accordance with the second proposal, the runner is locked to the runner holder by two or more threaded fastener means which pass upwardly through the runner holder. This second means of locking the runner to the runner holder is the choice of many persons, as it permits the runner to be strongly bias into contact with the runner holder. A deficiency in the above-described arrangement is that the replacement of the runner usually necessitates demounting the assembly from the footwear such as to gain access to the threaded fastening means for the release thereof.
Another deficiency in the above-described arrangements is the requirement of using two or more fastener means. The use of two or more fastener means renders the change of a runner cumbersome as well as requiring a longer time to replace a runner.
Consequently there is a need in the industry to provide a runner that can easily be locked to and removed from the runner holder.
In accordance with a broad aspect, the invention provides an ice skate runner and runner holder assembly adapted to be attached to an ice skate boot. The runner includes a hooked portion and a fastener aperture. The runner holder includes a bore hole and a recess adapted to engage the hooked portion. In operation, the skate runner and the runner holder are attachable and detachable by an attachment means adapted to apply a force to the skate runner having a longitudinal component and an upward component.
Preferably, the bore hole is a sole bore hole, the attachment means is a sole attachment means and the force further comprises a transversal component.
Advantageously, the invention allows attaching and detaching the runner and runner holder with a single attachment means.
In accordance with another aspect, the invention provides an ice skate assembly comprising a runner holder including a member adapted to engage a runner projection and a bore suitable for receiving a fastener. The ice skate assembly further provides an ice skate runner comprising a runner projection at one end configured to engage the member of the runner holder and a fastener aperture remote from the runner projection and adapted to align with the bore when in operation. A fastener constructed to pass through the fastener aperture of the ice skate runner and the bore of the runner holder is provided. The fastener is adapted to exert a force on the ice skate runner such that the runner projection is engaged on the member of the runner holder.
In accordance with another aspect, the invention provides an ice skate runner adapted to be fastened to a runner holder having a recess adapted to engage a runner projection and a bore suitable for receiving a fastener. The ice skate runner comprises a runner projection at one end configured to engage the recess of the runner holder and a fastener aperture remote from the runner projection and adapted to align with the bore when in operation. The ice skate runner is adapted to be fastened to the runner holder by a fastener adapted to exert a force on the ice skate runner such that the runner projection is securely engaged on the recess of the runner holder.
Preferably, the ice skate runner is adapted to be fastened to the runner holder by a single fastener.
In accordance with another aspect, the invention provides an ice skate assembly comprising a moulded runner holder including a pair of side walls extending downwards and forming a groove therebetween. The runner holder further comprises a pivot member defining a pivot point and a bore suitable for receiving a fastener. An ice skate runner is also provided comprising a lower ice contacting edge, an upper edge generally opposed to the lower edge, the upper edge being adapted to be received by the groove of the moulded runner holder. The skate runner also comprises a runner projection at one end configured to engage the pivot member of the moulded runner holder and a fastener aperture remote from the hooked portion and adapted to align with the bore when in operation. The ice skate assembly further comprises a fastener suitable to pass transversely through the aperture of the ice skate runner and the bore of the moulded runner holder. The fastener is adapted to exert a force on the ice skate runner such that the hooked portion is engaged on the pivot member of the moulded runner holder.
Preferably, the force exerted on the ice skate runner comprises a generally longitudinal component and a generally upward component.
Preferably, the force exerted on the ice skate runner further comprises a transversal component.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinary skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figure.